The Scarlet Angel
by annoyed by you
Summary: Two different kingdoms, two different pasts, one future? On the day that destiny was decided, two children were born with connected hearts, but fate has a funny way of going about things. One is evil with a black heart, while the other's good, and pure as snow. Can these two ever have a happy future that they were destined to have?
1. Chapter 1

The sky was pitch black, all lights were out in the Kindom of Faries. The only light what was eluminating, was the light from the moon. No on was awake at this hour of the night anyways though, except for a few guards wgo were patroling the area. Guarding the whole kingdom from anyone who dared to try and attack the kingdom.

Then, in the center of the kindgom, in the castle. Top floor, a light flickered on followed by screams of pain. The guards outside stood frozen as they looked around confused, not sure as to what caused the screaming or why it was happening, no signs of intruders was notified to them. An they had no power to go inside, only the top ranking guards were granted that access, and they were all helping the patrols or training the new requits currently.

Unknown to the guards, maids ran towards the screaming. The door to the royal bedroom flung open as the King of the Fairies fled out of the room. Pure fear and excitement was in his eyes. "It's coming! The baby's coming!" He shouted as he ran past the maids and headed towards where the doctor that was on hand at all rimes resided.

The young, queen, laid in bed. Her hands holding her swollen stomach as teard rolled down her cheeks, leaving streaks of water there. Her dull red hair stuck to her face as she felt another contraction and then let out a scream.

Soon, after the contraction ended and the young queen had time to relax, she relaxed against the headboard of the bed. Panting, with exhaustion. Her bright blue eyes looked over as her husband, the king, and the doctor came in. The stern doctor ushered the king out of the room though and slammed the door in his face. "Insolent man, stay out! You will be of no use in here!"

The stunned King was shocked at what was just said to him, but pushed the shock away as he felt two of the maids rush past him, muttering there apologies. They caried towels and a tub of hot water with them. The king, named Tybalt, growled annoyed that others were aloud in the room where his first child was being born but he wasn't. "Calm down Tybalt, it's customary that the male wait outside." A tired voice said calmly behind the worried king.

He turned around and looked at who had spoken so formaly to him. He was ready to scold whoever it was, but stopped as he saw his father, the old king, Sir Rob. Or as his wife, Eliza, a few young maids and a few soldiers, call him, granpa Rob.

"Were you this anxious when I was born?" The king asked as he pressed his back to the door so that he was fully facing his father. "Anxious? Ha ha, my boy I was terrified." The old man said as he looked at his son, then he used his cane and moved closer to the dark haired man. "I fainted at the announcement that your mother was in labor."

Tybalt couldn't help it as a small smile graced his lips, wiping away the nervous lip biting habit he had. The idea of the fearsom, King Rob fainting at such news amused him. All the kings life, he had heard stories of how fearles his father was and how he had never backed down from a fearful situation.

A loud cry snapped the king out of his thoughts of his feared father. He gulped as he stood up quickly as he heard footsteps coming his way, just in time because a moment later he would of fallen back into whoever had opened the door.

The doctor came out with a tired looking expression, wiping her hands with a clean towel. "Congratulations, King Tybalt, your daughter and wife are doing fine." She said as she walked past him and left for her quarters. It was in the middle of the night after all. "Well, go in and see your daughter." He heard his father encurage before he limped away as well, leaving the king standing by the door stunned.

Then, taking a deep breath, the king walked into the room. A bright smile gracing his lips as he saw his beautiful wife holding a beautiful baby girl. Eliza, looked up at the sound of someone walking in and grinned. "Tybalt, meet Erza, our daughter." His wife said, a bright smile gracing his lips as he moved closer to the bed. "Erza." He said quietly, the name they had come up with if the baby had been a girl. "She's beautiful." The king said as he sat on the bed and looked down at his daughter. The royal family that ruled the Kingdom if Faries, had grown and they were all happy.

* * *

Unfortunately though, a few kingdoms away in the Kingdom of Heaven, desaster struck. Sorrow was in the hearts of many who lived in the castle. The queen, Mari, had passed away just moments ago during child birth.

The news though, hadn't met King Zaref's ears yet though. Since he was in a meeting with his guards at the time of the birthing of his child, which he found un-nessacarily to know about. He sat in his chair boredly as he listened to his guards talk to him about where there defences were weak and what kingdoms were inching closer to attacking or would be easy to attack.

A knock on the door ended all talk, everyone's head looked towards the door after the king said "Enter." A pretty blonde maid entered slowly and fearfully, blood on her uniform. She bowed before she slowly spoke, her eyes on the ground as she did so. "Well speak!" The irritated king snapped as the maid fumbled over her words. "The queen has passed away, my lord." She rushed out.

Zaref froze in his spot, he must of heard her wrong. He stood up and walked over to the maid and put a hand to her throat before he pushed her against a wall. His hand squeezed slightly as he growled out. "Don't say such posposturous things again." He warned her before he left the room. Heading to his bed chambers, where he knew his beautiful queen Mari was sure to be resting.

The king walked into his room, expecting it to be empty except for his wife, but was met with bloody towels, and a few maids as well as the doctor covered in drying blood. Angered surged through the king as he walked more into the room. His dark eyes laid on his wife's lifeless body. He could not believe she was dead, she was the only one who saw past his tough exterior.

A wail erupted in the room, but the king made no move to look at where the crying was coming from, nor did he really care.

"My lord, were sorry for your loss, we did everything in our power to save her." The doctor said as she walked to where the infent was laying in a crib nearby. "But we managed to save the young lords life, as instructed by the late queen Mari." The doctor walked over to the shocked king and presented the new prince to him.

The mere thought of the doctor not being able to save his dear Mari enraged him. His black eyes turned to look at the doctor with rage as he moved his hand, succedding in hitting the newborn and almost causing her to drop him. Loud, ear piercing screams erupted from the baby as the king glared at it and the Doctor. "Get that thing away from me and out of my site!" He yelled and ordered everyone out of the room. That was no son of his, that was the thing that had killed his belove and he would never forgive it, even if it was just a child.

* * *

**I do not own, Fairy Tail or any of the characters that are in Fairy Tail. **

**It's been a while since I posted on here, so please leave a review and follow it. Please? I don't mind criticism, it, helps to make me want to get better at writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

The years seemed to just fly by in the Kingdom of Faries. Peace and prosperity was throughout the kingdom't land and the the people of the kingdom couldn't of been happier. Especially since they now had a young princess in there midsts.

The once pretty much bald baby, Erza has grown into a cheerful and sweet young child. Her eyes sparckled like her fathers whenever she smiled at people and her hair shined brightly in the sunlight. Much to her parents amazement at the beautiful color. Never had they thought that there daughter would grow up to be so beautiful.

Erza was only eight, almost nine though. So the parents knew that she was going to be even more beautiful when she grew up. Suitors would be lining up soon, asking for her hand in marriage in a few years. Although, Erza's father King Tybalt was against that idea, he didn't want his little angel to be sought after. So, to his power, he looked into betrothal for his little girl. Thinking that he'd be better at picking her future husband then what she'd be able to pick for herself. He looked to fellow royal families in the kingdom to other kingdoms, but he felt like none of them were good enough for his little angel.

The little princess was his pride and joy after all. An it wasn't til his wife reminded him that she was just a little kid, that the king got an idea. He was going to invite the few chosen princes and noble boys that were around Erza's age, that he thought would be a good match for her. After all, it was for her future so he might as well let her have a small part in picking her future husband. Even if she didn't quite fully understand what he was doing for her.

An so, the king sent out invites for the party to a few of his closest friends, as well as to a few he would like to form a treaty with in the future. Tybalt knew that he was being a little risky letting a few who he should be suspecting as enemies into the party, but he was also going to be holding a meeting with the other country rulers at the same time as the little party. So, in his mind, things should be well.

A few weeks later, the party was being readied for. Servents were bringing in flowers, decorations were being hung and a few things to entertain the young ones was also being set up as well. The King and Queen were making sure nothing was amist from this special occasion.

The young princess, dressed in an adorable white dress that had little pink flowers on the bottom, twirled in her dress. A bright smile on her face, she stopped twirling as she heard her mother chuckle. "Erza, you look adorable in that dress." She said as she walked over and hugged her daughter, then fixed her short hair. "Thank you mommy." Young Erza said as she smiled up at her mother.

Eliza was about to say more, but stopped as a maid knocked and then entered the young princess' room. She bowed towards the queen and princess before she spoke. "The young princess' guests are starting to arrive." A huge smile broke out on Erza's face as she looked up at her mother. "There coming!" She said exitedly, this will be the first time she's met others her age. Well, besides Prince Simon since his father was her father's best friend.

"Then why don't you go and greet them?" Eliza said as she stood to her full height. She motioned for the maid to leave before she looked down at her daughter. "Remember Erza, stand straight and be polite." The queen reminded the little girl before she took her hand and started to lead her towards the ball room, where the adult party was going to be. It was where she was to be introduced to everyone, and then the kids were to be moved to a more kid friendly zone.

* * *

The young Prince of Heaven sat quietly in his seat. He knew better then to annoy his father, since his temper at times like this was pretty short. Brown eyes glances towards his father, to make sure the scary king wasn't glaring at him, then quickly advert away.

"Remember what I told you Jellal." Zaref said as he changed his thoughts from his plan to the little bastard he unfortunatly brought into this world. He still had a strong hatred towards the little boy, even though it's been years since the tragic passing of the late queen. It still felt like only yesterday to the aging King. "Be polite, and try to get as much as the little Princess' attention as possible. Make her think you want to be her friend. You are the one who is suppose to be chosen to marry her, not any of the other dim witted, sleeze balls that are there." Zaref scowled at the thought of having to let Jellal do his part of the plan, he just hoped the little brat doesn't screw up, or else he'd be forced to change things up.

"Yes, sir." Jellal said quietly and politely, his brown eyes glancing at his father then down at the ground. "I understand."

The magic automobile that the king and prince was in stopped, an soon the doors opened. The young Prince and the King of Heaven stepped out and looked up towards the castle of Faries. It was so light and unlike the once that the young Prince lived in. "Let's go." Zaref said as he lead his son towards the doors to the castle, not really caring to take in the sight of the castle.

Jellal, was awestruck by the big castle, but forced his eyes away. He really didn't want to anger his father and quickly rushed after him, his brown eyes every now and then glancing around as they entered the new place.

* * *

**Finally have internet again! :D Now, I can start getting this story rolling and update the few chapters that I've worked on while I waited for internet. Thank you so much to those who favorite and followed the story, it really brightened my day! :D Please leave some reviews, follow and favorite this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Small flash back of Jellal, just thought it'd be nice to add on. :) Thank you so much to those who favorite and followed! I also want to send out a amazingly HUGE thank you to Skylar18 and alicegil007. An don't worry, things will get better for Jellal. :) Soon.**

* * *

"Jellal Fernandes." Zaref spoke as he looked down from his high perch on his throne, down at his kneeling son. The only thing n this world he dispised more then the Faries. "You know why you don't have the same last name as me? Boy?" The King asked in his powerful voice that sent shivers down the child's spine. "Yes." The little blue haired boy responded, head down in respect. "It's cause I am not worthy to be the son of such a powerful man, such as you." He's rehursed this since he was able to talk, so the reply was mostly automatic.

A small smirk tugged at the King's lips, but was quickly wiped away as soon as it started to appear. "Exactly." Zaref said, then he moved to rest his chin in his hand as he watched the little brat. "In my eyes, you are nothing. Nothing but dirt under my shoes, nothing but a pesky fly that won't go away, no matter how many times I swat at it." Cruel words, like usual were shot at the young Prince. They used to get a reaction out of the young boy, but over the few short years of his life, he had managed to accept the words that were spewed at him and take them as they come. It was the only time, his father spoke to him anyways. "Yes, father."

"That is why, I'm giving you a chance to finally prove yourself." Jellal's eyes widened a little bit, prove himself? "In three weeks time, a party for the Princess of Faries is to be held. We were invited." A party? Jellal's never been to a party before, an the thought slightly made him nervous. "It's a birthday party, but the King is also trying to find the perfect betrothal for the Princess. An you, brat, are going to be the chosen one." Zaref said, his eyes narrowed at the little bug that was in front of him.

"Me, father?" Jellal asked, a little shocked as he glanced up at the King and then looked back down at the ground. "Are you deaf and dumb boy? I said you, you have to win her heart at any and all costs. I want the Kingdom of Faries, and you will get it for me." The first few words stung a little bit, but Jellal did his best to not think about them. "I will do my best Sir." Jellal said as he tried to keep his voice even. "Good, now get out of my site! You repulse me!"

* * *

Classical music filled the air as Jellal entered the Kindom of Faries castle. It really wasn't his taste of music, and the atmusphere of the room was deffinetly not something that he was used to. His dark eyes looked around at all of the decorations as he passed them, following his father to where ever he was going.

Then without noticing, he bumped into a large figure that was infront of him. He took a few steps back and rubbed his face as he looked up to see who he had bumped into. His eyes widening as he saw his father glaring at him. Jellal casted his gace down as he felt the daggers shooting out of his father's angry gaze at him. He waited to be repremended but, it never came, not even a hit came his way.

Then, a loud sound of someone clearing there throat sounded out throughout the large ballroom. Jellal raised his head, and glanced at his father before he looked owards where the sound was coming from. A servent of some sorts stood on top of the stairs, looking down at all of the nobles. "Now, welcoming the King of Faries, Sir Tybalt." The whole crowd started to clap as a man with dark hair decended the stairs. The man, wore a crown on his head and a expensive looking suit. He smiled at everyone as he walked down the stairs, then started to say hello to a few that were close to him.

"So, you decided to come Zaref?" Tybalt said as he walked towards the King of Heaven. Jellal noticed a small sense of disdain in his voice, but was to scared to comment about it. "Yes, we were invited after all." Zaref replied, then put a hand on Jellal's shoulder, finders digging into his shoulder a little bit as he was pushed in front of his father. "This is my son, Jellal."

Jellal looked up at the tall man, then quickly looked down and bowed in respect to him. "It's an honor to meet you Sir." He said quietly. Then he started to get a little nervous, the King of Faries hadn't said anything to him yet. Did he anger him? He must of done something wrong. Oh no, he was bound to get a yelling from his father if he did. Jellal was brought out of his scared thoughts as he heard laughter and shyly looked up. The King of Faries was laughing. Slowly, Jellal stood up straight and looked at his father worriedly before looking at the king. "Zaref, I'm quite surprised at how polite your boy it." Tybalt said as he patted Jellal on the head, a goofy grin on his face. "It's like he isn't even related to you." The king laughed again, confusing Jellal a little bit and angering thr King of Heaven a little bit.

"It's good to meet you boy." The king said as he went off to go and greet other people. Jellal watched as the King left and then glanced at his father, wincing a little since his grip on his shoulder tightened a little bit. "The old fool." Zaref mumbled, not even glancing at his son or seem to notice that he was gripping his shoulder still.

Before the young Prince could comment on the pressure on his shoulder, the sound of someone learing there throat again echoed throughout the room. Dark brown eyes looked towards the stairs again as the servent yet again started to announce whoever was to decent now. "Now entering, Queen Eliza and Princess Erza."

"So, Erza is what they named the little brat." Zaref mumbled to himself as he looked at the stairs, now finally releasing his grip on his sons shoulder as he crossed his arms.

Jellal paid no mind to his father as he looked at the stairs. Two red haired girls were decending. The older one, he assumed the queen had slightly faded red hair and wore a red dress that brought out the red in her hair. Then his eyes shifted to the girl he was to win over. She looked nice in her dress as well, although since he was still young he really didn't care how she looked in the dress. She did look pretty to him though. He caught her looking at him though and quickly looked down, embaressed that he was caught staring.

The same thing happened that the King had done, the Queen was being polite and saying hello to a few people as she decended the stairs. The only thing that was different was that she was holding her daughter's hand. An the Princess looked like she was trying to not fall down the tall staircase.

"Head up boy." Jellal heard his father say, stern and a little coolly. Jellal gulped and looked up as he saw the Queen and Princess heading towards them. "Long time, no see Eliza." Zaref said kindly as he grabbed the Queens hand gently and placed a soft kiss on top of it. Jellal wrinkled his nose at the exchange that was going on between the adults. He thought it was really weird, then his chocolate eyes looked to the girl that was a few inches shorter them he was. The Princess just stared at him, causing Jellal to tilt his head a little, unsure of what to say to her.

Then he awekwadly bowed to the little Princess and quietly spoke. "It's nice to meet you Princess Erza." His voice was a little shakey, an he wasn't sure why. Then a few moments later he heard a giggle escape from her, an he slowly stood up and looked at her confused. "Your weird." She told him, a smile was on her face though. "It's nice to meet you as well though." She frowned as she didn't know his name. Jellal's face heated up a little bit and he glanced at his father before looking at Erza again. "Jellal, Prince Jellal from The Kingdom of Heaven at your service." He said as he moved a hand over his chest and bowed again. A small grin was on his face as he stood up straight, for some reason, he felt like he could be a little bit relaxed around her.

"Aw, now isn't he adorable." Jellal's attention was switched from Erza to the older red head. An instently his skyness had returned as he looked down, unsure of if he should bow to her as well or not. "Yep that's my boy, the shy little bugger." Zaref said as he put a hand on Jellal's head, faking his affection. "You surely did raise a polite boy Zaref." The queen said as she smiled kindly at the blue haired boy. "Erza, why don'y you go and show your new friend to the smaller ballroom where the rest of your friends are to be gathering." The queen suggested as she looked at her daughter. Erza's smile brightened a little bit and she nodded her head. "Okay mommy." She said as she grabbed Jellal's hand and started to drag him to where the other's around her age were to gather.

Jellal's cheeks turned a slight pink as he looked up at the red head that was dragging him away. He glanced back at his father and saw the stern glare he was given before his attention went back to the queen. Jellal's mission had started, and it was up to him to be able to succeed or he would be forever disowned by his father. Did he really want his father's care though?

* * *

**I hope everyone liked the chapter! I found it to be one of my favorite's so far, what do you all think? I'd love to hear your thought's and opinions about what's going on so far. Leave a review if possible, please. As well as follow and/or favorite it! :D**


End file.
